Déjà vu
by Genee
Summary: [One shot] Un segundo que se repite y repite, y repite, y repite... Una extraña sensación. El miedo a saber lo que puede pasar, sin saber si realmente puede pasar. [Del Foro: P. 1-8. Para el Topic Taiora: ¡Halloween en una escena!]


_Digimon no me pertenece._

 _Fic que participa en la actividad:_ Halloween en una escena. _Del Foro: Proyecto 1-8. Topic Taiora._

 _ **Déjà vu.**_

.

Está sangrando. Sus manos llenas del liquido espeso y rojo que se enfría sobre su cuerpo. No teme ensuciarse. No le avergüenza llorar delante de la multitud que los rodea. Ella lo mira con el miedo preso en sus ojos llorosos. Él la abraza, susurrando un «todo estará bien». No le miente. Quiere que todo esté bien. Se aferra a su cuerpo, abrazándola lo más que puede. No quiere dejarla ir. No quiere perderla.

Es en lo único que piensa cuando cierra los ojos y el mundo entero desaparece.

.

Despierta de una siesta improvisada. A los diecisiete años de edad los días le parecen que deberían ser más cortos y las noches más duraderas. Se despereza en medio de un largo bostezo, termina por estrujarse los párpados y por limpiar una lagrimilla que ha caído del ojo derecho. No se percata de lo conveniente que es el mensaje que hace vibrar su móvil. Unos segundos antes, y hubiese despertado alertado y no tan perezoso como ahora.

Revisa el mensaje de texto, es de su novia:

[15:01 hrs.] **Sora:** _Nos vemos a las 16.00 hrs. en_ _Hikarigaoka Station._

Es un mensaje de confirmación. A sabiendas que pasó toda la noche jugando en la computadora y de lo soñoliento que estuvo en horas de clases, Takenouchi Sora solo se cercioraba de no quedar plantada, pese a que Tai nunca lo hubo hecho en el pasado. Respondió con un «ok», solo esa palabra bastaba.

Taichi despertó con mucha sed, razón por la que después de enviar el texto se dirigió a la cocina. El calendario marcaba _31 de octu_ _bre._ Abrió el refrigerador y vertió el poco contenido de un envase de jugo de naranja en un vaso. Lo engulló en un solo trago largo y vicioso.

Dejó el vaso de cristal sobre el mesón. Con mucha más energía que al despertar, estaba listo para tomar una ducha, vestirse y salir al encuentro con su cita. Ya no podía esperar a volver a verla.

.

Cogió las llaves y salió del apartamento, dejando un rastro fuerte del perfume que usaba, regalo de la novia en su ultimo cumpleaños y que solo usaba cuando salían en citas, de tal manera que muchos recuerdos iban ligado a él, inclusive el aroma a cerezas del pelo de Takenouchi, mezclado con el suyo y el perfume de diseñador que tantos ahorros cobró de la chica. Sí. Le evocaban recuerdos que iban desde lo intimo hasta la broma más bizarra del mundo.

—Buenos días, señora Won —saludó a la vecina que iba con el mandado cargado.

La mujer devolvió el saludo con agradable sonrisa.

—Mi madre le agradece por el estofado. Estuvo delicioso.

—Dile que cuando guste podemos almorzar. Está invitada toda la familia.

Taichi asiente y la mujer pasa a su apartamento.

El gato negro del vecino del piso de abajo está rondando por el pasillo otra vez. Siempre se mete en líos y sus dueños luego no hallan cómo hacer para pagar la comida que se roba de los apartamentos cuando entra por una ventana o, a veces, no logran encontrarlo para la noche. Taichi lo toma y lo regresa a su apartamento.

El vecino le agradece el acto bondadoso regalándole una manzana acaramelada.

Veinte minutos después está en el lugar pautado con Sora. Mira su reloj con una extraña sensación recorriendo sus tripas. No sabe si atribuirlo a nervios por algo concreto o a un miedo irrazonable. ¿A qué le temería? No tiene motivos. Deben ser los nervios porque olvidó comprar el disfraz para esa noche de brujas, lo acaba de recordar.

Sora llega a los pocos minutos. Tiene un vestido amarillo y una chaqueta en un tono más suave que el traje. Sandalias bajas y el cabello suelto, sujeto a un mechón del flequillo la horquilla roja con forma de una flor, regalo de su mejor amigo. Taichi sonríe y da un paso al frente para esperarla. Ella camina agitando la mano en un saludo, antes de cruzar la calle mira para los lados, solo cuando descubre que no vienen vehículos decide cruzar.

Taichi está pensando en decirle cuánto la ama. Siente a necesidad de hacerlo. De estrecharla al cuerpo y repetirle en medio de besos interrumpidos que la ama como a nadie más. Piensa decírselo. Espera paciente, ya va a mitad de calle, solo unos pasos más...

El tiempo se ralentiza. Mira todo el alrededor en una especie de cámara lenta. Escucha su tráquea tragar pesado.

El grito de una mujer detrás de su novia.

Agudiza su sentido de la vista solo para ver de donde viene el escandalo: proviene de una tienda, de donde un hombre con un pasamontañas, un bulto debajo de su brazo y el arma en la mano sale corriendo en dirección hacia Sora.

El policía, que apenas se percata del robo, echa un tiro al cielo.

Sora se gira, alertada por el ruido, su primer impulso es el de agacharse, tapar sus orejas, detener el paso y evitar lo que sea que sucede. Todo hubiese sido más fácil si lo hubiese logrado, en su lugar, el hombre tropieza con Takenouchi y el arma se dispara, dejando una sensacion de vacío en el estómago de Yagami y el charco de sangre en el rayado de la calle.

—Taichi —La escucha decir antes de que su mundo se vuelva oscuro.

[*]

Despierta de una larga siesta pesada. Le duele el cuello. Ha dormido mal. Sin embargo no le presta atención, el pecho se agita en un sobresalto que no puede parar, el cual ignora por su propia flojera. Bosteza, desperezándose. El móvil vibra e intuye inmediatamente que es de su novia, quien quiere asegurarse de que asistirá a la cita antes de ir a la fiesta de Halloween de Mimi. Le responde con dos letras que afirman su asistencia. La sed lo lleva al refrigerador, al ver el calendario que marca el 31 de octubre se le revuelve el estómago: el brinqillo de su pecho regresa y eso le causa un susto en su interior. Menea la cabeza y bebé del jugo de naranja de un solo tirón.

—¡Mierda! —dice al recordar—. He olvidado comprar el disfraz. Sora me matará.

Después de bañarse, vestirse y dejar un camino del perfume que la novia le regaló en todo el apartamento, coge las llaves y sale del hogar pensando en cómo solucionar lo del disfraz

Se topa con la vecina y hablan del estofado que le regaló la noche anterior la mujer. Taichi arruga la cara, la escena le resulta conocida. Paradójicamente, pese a que el estofado estuvo delicioso, el recuerdo le sabe amargo al instante.

Lleva prisa, así que se despide inmediatamente.

Al girar y pretender correr, tropieza con el gato negro del vecino del piso de abajo. El gato le araña la piel y él como castigo lo lleva a donde sus dueños. Aquél gato, cuando no se la pasa robando comida, está haciendo travesuras.

El vecino se disculpa y le regala a Taichi una manzana acaramelada como recompensa. Taichi la acepta y corre al encuentro con su novia.

Llega cinco minutos antes. Está inquieto. Desde que se paró en la entrada de la estación no ha parado de sentir retorsiones en el estómago. Agita el talón contra el suelo para aliviar la tensión. Sora aparece con un conjunto amarillo y con la horquilla para el pelo que le regaló para su cumpleaños. Luce hermosa y es por ello que sonríe cuando sus miradas se encuentran. Da un paso al frente, esperando que cruce la calle para recibirla. Solo quiere abrazarla. Tiene el presentimiento que si lo hace podrá aliviar la sensación desagradable que hace tiritar su cuerpo.

Su entorno se torna pesado. Los murmullo de los presentes se escuchan lejanos. El grito de una mujer lo hace angustiarse. Visualiza a un hombre con una carga debajo de la axila. A un policía que agita su mano al aire antes de disparar. Mira por instinto a Sora y se apresura en mover sus pies para llegar a ella y protegerla. Pero el ladrón choca con la novia antes de poder si quiera moverse. Se vuelve a detonar un arma y el charco de sangre se forma debajo de sus pies.

—Taichi —Sus ojos botan un lágrima gruesa.

«Por favor, Sora, no llores» quiere decirle antes de ver el mundo oscurecer.

[*]

Mientras bebe agua intenta recordar el sueño que lo ha sacado de descontrol al despertar. La sed no se le quitó ni con el jugo de naranja que tomó en un solo trago.

Con la sensación de vacío rondando su vientre, Yagami visualiza el apartamento perfumado con su aroma antes de coger las llaves y salir por la puerta.

Piensa en Sora y en las veces que estuvieron juntos, en las veces que hicieron el amor y en cómo desearía que hubieran quedado en su casa y no en el centro de la ciudad antes de ir con Mimi.

La vecina le saluda y él asiente en silencio. Tiene la intención de mencionar el estofado que les hubo llevado la noche pasada pero prefiere no hacerlo. Es extraño, siente que ya ha vivido aquél día varias veces. Y con la sensación... un deje desagradablemente familiar.

Intuye que el gato del vecino está cerca. Camina con cuidado, a pesar de ello, casi tropieza con el animal. Los arañazos que nunca recibió se sienten sobre su pantorrilla. Y Taichi cree que su vecino debería de tener más cuidado.

No acepta la manzana. Se siente empalagado con solo verla.

Divisa a Sora en la calle del frente a la estación. Está nervioso. Le grita que se de prisa. Ella pone mala cara y enjarra los brazos a la altura de sus caderas. Se detiene y Taichi se queda sin aire.

—¡Por favor! —El grito advierte a los demás transeúntes.

El enfado de Sora se ve menguado por la expresión suplicante de Taichi. Lo que sonó al principio como una demanda a su impuntualidad, ahora parecía una petición desesperada. La novia caminó, movida por la preocupación. Aunque demasiado tarde.

El grito de la mujer que Taichi sabía que daría lo estremece. El tiro al aire. El ladrón con el saco de dinero debajo del brazo. Sora queriendo apartarse del camino y él tropezando con ella. El disparo que se escapó de la pistola y la herida en el vientre de Takenouchi manchando el suelo con la sangre.

Sora cae desplomada al suelo. El vestido amarillo teñido de muerte. El ladrón levantadose del suelo y pasando al lado de Taichi que no logra mover ni un músculo.

—Taichi —musita Sora con el miedo preso en sus ojos.

[*]

Despierta. Ignora que tiene sed. Ignora que debe ducharse y el mensaje de texto que está por entrar a su móvil.

Sale de la casa y tropieza con la vecina que no puede creer que sea tan grosero como para no disculparse o, tan siquiera, mencionar el estofado que amablemente les hubo llevado para la cena.

El gato del vecino se ha extraviado y el hombre anda buscándolo. Quiere preguntarle a Taichi, pero este lo ignora pese a saber que rondará su piso dentro de media hora más.

Corre desesperado y llega al lugar del encuentro. Tan sumergido en sus miedos estaba que olvidó que debía tomar el bus hasta la estación o que pudo haber cancelado el encuentro por mensaje de texto.

Llega cinco minutos más tarde de lo que recuerda haber llegado.

Sora está en la esquina, acomodándose el flequillo, fijándose en que no vengan autos. Taichi se apresura en cruzar el rayado y prevenir lo que cree sucederá, de pronto, tan repentino como un aguacero que no se anuncia, siente el golpe que lo envía a volar varios metros lejos. Es un auto. No pudo ser nada más lo que le impactó.

Sora grita. Otra mujer le hace eco. La pistola del policía retumba. Sora corre a donde está Taichi y tropieza con el ladrón que le dispara por estorbarle el paso. Ella cae al suelo. Taichi se arrastra como puede hasta estar cerca de ella.

—Taichi —dice ella, gimoteando.

Él la abraza, susurrando un:

—Todo estará bien. —Porque quiere que todo esté bien.

Y con ello, espera pronto despertar. Abrir los ojos y que todo quede como una sensación y no en la maldita realidad que lo arranca lejos de su más preciado tesoro.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de autor**

Aunque adelantado, ¡Feliz Halloween!

Leci, espero te guste. Y a quien lea, por supuesto.

Ciao!


End file.
